Sooner or Later
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: A player never gets hooked… and neither do they know how to remain true… This player learns his lesson the hard way. ‘You don’t realize what you have, till you lose it.’ [oneshot] SS


**Title: **Sooner or Later  
**Summary: **A player never gets hooked… and neither do they know how to remain true… This player learns his lesson the hard way. 'You don't realize what you have, till you lose it.'

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP's characters, Raghav's Song…

* * *

"Oh Syaoran," Lisa arched her back and pressed her lips against Syaoran's. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck. He quickly glanced at the digital clock on his dresser and frowned. 

'Already 7:20? I have to go meet Sheri,' he thought as he continued to play soft kisses on Lisa's neck. Lisa moaned softly as she dug her feet into Syaoran's bed. She was clawing at Syaoran's shirt, but he kept his shirt on, as well as her clothing. He had to admit, between Cindy, Sheri, Lisa and Tamika, Sheri was the best in bed… he'd rather take his clothes off for her…. That's for sure.

Syaoran, semi reluctantly, pulled Lisa off of him. "Babe," he murmured as he placed a very light kiss on her cheek, "I just remembered me, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura have a night out."

Lisa twitched. "Tomoyo and Sakura?" She said as she ran her fingers down Syaoran's chest. Syaoran nodded, noting the fact, he was not getting a hard-on.

"Yeah, you know Eriol and Tomoyo are dating and Sakura is Tomoyo's cousin… Eriol invites her whenever we all go out."

Lisa sighed. "But… you're leaving me for Eriol and Tomoyo and… Sakura?"

Syaoran stroked her cheek. "Believe me babe, when I say I don't want to go, but I promised the three from weeks ago."

Lisa hesitantly got off of Syaoran, her clothing rumpled. She sat on his bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "When will you be back?"

Syaoran shrugged. He was secretly planning on taking Sheri to Jamaica, and he wasn't going to spend the night with Eriol, Tomoyo OR Sakura… but he DID know Sakura would help him leave this place. Sakura's always been there for him. She was his closest friend, out of all the guys. Sure he placed bets with the guys, but Sakura was the one that helped him come through with it. All of his other guy friends have people who help them, but with Sakura and Syaoran as a team, Syaoran always won his bets.

But he has yet to figure out why Sakura helps him…

His cell phone was on his night stand and it began to play Mortal Kombat. He knew instantly it was Sakura. Lisa eyed him as she went for his cell phone. Syaoran made it to his phone in lightning speed and picked it up.

"Hey Saks," he said coolly into the phone.

"Oi 'Ran," Sakura growled into the phone. "LOOK at the damn time. Eriol and Tomoyo are _waiting_!"

Syaoran hid a smile. Yeah, that was his Sakura. He didn't tell her what he told Lisa but he knew that she would know.

"Yeah Saks, I'm done, I'm coming."

"You better, I'm outside in my car," and she hung up. Syaoran frowned as he opened the curtain in his apartment room and saw a 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 outside. He had gotten Sakura that car two years back and he knew she cherished it. It was a thank you/happy birthday present for her. It was when she turned 17.

"Oh snap," Syaoran said as he turned around. "Sakura is outside in the car," he placed a content kiss on Lisa's cheek. "Catch you later, babe." He said as he dragged her out of his apartment. She frowned as he raced to Sakura's skyline. Lisa rolled her eyes and went to her Mini Cooper.

'Sometimes that boy acts like he loves Sakura,' she thought as she drove back to her place.

Syaoran got into Sakura's car. "GO GO GO!" He roared as Sakura pressed the gas pedal. Syaoran fought with the seatbelt as Sakura took a sharp right into the freeway.

"How long till its 8?" Syaoran asked.

"Half an hour," Sakura said as she took a shortcut through a _wrong way_ road. Syaoran picked up Sakura's water bottle and guzzled it down as Sakura bounced close to the airport. There was a section in the airport for Syaoran's private jets. He was the future leader of the Li Clan.

"You really mastered law breaking," Syaoran mused as he didn't notice any police cars catch Sakura's illegal act.

"I spend my time driving you across Japan to get you to your girl," Sakura rolled her eyes as she maxed out her speeding limit. "Who's it this time?" She asked as she sped past cars beyond cars.

"Sheri in Jamaica."

Sakura raised a brow. "Wasn't it Cindy?"

"Cindy's a pussy," Syaoran coughed, "I'd rather Sheri in Jamaica."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her phone started to pay Mission Impossible. That was the thing about Sakura and Syaoran's cell phones. They had in sync ring tunes. He had Mortal Kombat and Sakura had Mission Impossible. When their phones rang simultaneously, it sounded really nice.

Sakura picked up her phone as Syaoran fidgeted with his clothes. He was trying to look presentable. He found Sakura's comb and started pulling his hair with it, making it look like its usual messy appearance.

"Yeah… yeah Ryu I got Syaoran, he's twenty minutes ahead of schedule… who's in the lead now?" Sakura asked into the phone as she slowed down for the airport signal. Syaoran looked at Sakura as she raised a brow.

"HOW did Takashi get in the lead? How many did he lay?"

Syaoran coughed, 'Tak is in the lead?' he mouthed. Sakura nodded as she started revving her engines again. The boys in the car across from her started hooting and she gave them the finger before speeding off, before the light turned green. Syaoran thanked god there weren't any police cars, or else he would be behind schedule in meeting Sheri.

"He got three? So he's one ahead of Syaoran… yeah… yeah I'm driving Syaoran to the airport now… what's the bet now?" Sakura looked at Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged and she looked back at the street.

"Two grand? What else?" Sakura wasn't mega rich like the boys she worked with, but she wasn't considerably poor either. Syaoran Li and Ryu Ling were the richest boys in China and Japan. They were the ones who placed the bets. Takashi Yamazaki would take loans to pay his bet and so would the other boys. Sakura helped Syaoran because they were friends since they were kids, like… they were in the same school since forever. Sakura was a year younger than Syaoran, but he started school a year late, so they were in the same class every year. After Sakura moved to Japan, Syaoran also moved, he needed Sakura to win his bets…

"That's it?... wait who's helping Tak?"

"Jamie AND Mika? Bloody fuck, Ryu that's two guys helping Tak to get three, Syaoran and I got TWO by ourselves… so technically speaking we in the lead."

Syaoran pumped his fist in the air. Sakura took a sharp turn and landed in the base of the Private jets.

"Hold up Ryu," Sakura said as she turned to Syaoran. She handed him his passport and gave him the hotels address.

"The Jamaica landing wants your passport; you have three days in Jamaica before you need to meet up with Tamika in Tokyo. Come back in two days though, because I need to prep you up for Tami. If Sheri asks you anything, tell her you're busy with Eriol because he's getting married." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded, wondering how he'd survive without Sakura bailing him in Jamaica.

"If you win this, you get two grand." Sakura murmured as she patted Syaoran's head. He smiled as he hugged Sakura.

"Thanks, Saks," he murmured. Sakura kissed his cheek. "Yeah yeah Li," She smirked, "go before you're even MORE late."

Syaoran nodded as he got out of her car and ran up the steps to his private jet. Sakura sighed as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"He's off to Japan now, Ryu." Sakura murmured. Ryu frowned. "Sakura, we all know you like Syaoran, but you still help him lay girls… why?"

Sakura smiled sadly. Ryu, his younger brother Jamie, Ryu's girl and Syaoran's cousin, Mei Lin, Mika, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi and even Eriol and Tomoyo knew she liked Syaoran, but she made sure to keep it hidden when she was around him.

"Because, he's a player Ryu, he won't settle down. It's not in your game. He _can't_ settle down. You know it."

"I do know it, but I did, didn't I? Mei Lin and I are hooked."

"Mei Lin and you are the only ones. Eriol gave up years back when he hooked with my cousin. That leaves Mika, Takashi and Jamie."

"And Syaoran," Ryu said.

"Yeah…"

"Sakura, tell him dammit!"

"NO!" Sakura said loudly, "He's a player, he messes, he won't settle for his helper."

Ryu groaned as he fell back onto his bed. "Come over to my place, Saks." He said, "We'll watch comedies and have ice cream, deal?"

Sakura smiled. "Deal," She said as she hung up and started to slowly drive to Ryu's pent house.

* * *

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on his jet. Sheri was already flown to Jamaica earlier, and now it was his turn. He looked out the jet window to find Sakura stay put in her car for quite some time before slowly reversing out of the plane yard. Syaoran stared out the window, for much longer, and he didn't feel the jerk of the plane as it took off.

'Why does Sakura help me so much?' he thought, the question really bugging him. Sakura was a nice girl and she could be doing so much more than help a player play girls.

'I'll ask her when I come back,' he thought as he closed his eyes, trying to think of ways to pleasure Sheri.

* * *

Sakura pulled up to Ryu's pent and parked her car. She got out, auto locked her car and slowly made it to Ryu's pent. She had a spare key to every one of the guys house so she allowed herself in. Ryu was on the sofa in his silk pajama bottoms and a white wife beater. He had a tub of chocolate ice cream in his lap and the remote controller beside him. There was an extra spoon shoved into the tub. 

"Ey!" Sakura grinned as she took off her shoes and hung her keys on the big key holder by the door. She threw her jacket onto the coat rack and launched onto the sofa beside Ryu. He smiled as she grabbed the spoon and shoved a huge scoop into her mouth. Ryu was Syaoran's age and Sakura was like a sister to him. Long time ago, probably three years back, Sakura helped Ryu with his lays because Syaoran was too ignorant to ask for help. When he finally saw that HIS best girl friend was helping Ryu more than him, he wanted Sakura to help him again. Sakura had helped him with his girls since forever but half way through, Syaoran had a huge ego boost, but it lessened to let Sakura help him.

"Hey Saks," Ryu laughed as Sakura put her feet onto the coffee table.

"What movie?"

"50 First Dates," Ryu said.

"Why are you watching a movie on being hooked, when a players girl is in the house." Sakura raised a brow.

"Players girl?" Ryu smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ryu chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders. Sakura leaned into his shoulder and watched the movie, occasionally scooping ice cream into the mouth.

"Saks," Ryu murmured during a droning part of the movie.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you help 'Ran?"

Sakura yawned. "I wanna be close to him…"

"So you help him play, to be close to him?"

Sakura nodded as she scratched her neck. Ryu looked back at the movie.

'That is true love,' he thought… but not about Lucy in 50 First Dates… but about Sakura…

* * *

Syaoran was sitting on the cool patio in Jamaica in the hotel he was staying in with Sheri. He was staring at the setting sun as Sheri was moaning about how good Syaoran was in bed. Syaoran was in his boxers, thinking about… 

"Sakura!" He yelped as his cell phone began to ring. He looked at it and saw it was Jamie, not the girl that occupied his mind.

"Ey," he said into the phone.

"Yo 'Ran," Jamie smirked, "You're tied with Tak?"

"Seems so," Syaoran murmured, "How's Saks?"

"She's been cool." Jamie murmured, "She spent the night at our pent," Jamie said, "she and Ryu stayed up all night eating ice cream and watching movies."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura was pretty close to the boys. It amazed him that she wasn't scared that they were players.

"Oh," he simply said.

"Why you so bugged on Sakura?" Jamie asked as he drank his morning coffee. Syaoran shrugged but figured that Jamie couldn't see.

"She's my aid," he said, "my asset."

"She ain't your asset. Anyways I called you tell you that Sakura's leaving tomorrow."

Syaoran straightened up instantly in his seat. "What?"

"Hmm," Jamie murmured, "she got a call early today that she was accepted to that medical university she applied to."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "WHAT?" he roared. "She only applied to McGill University in Montreal! She's going to CANADA?" He boomed.

"Seems so." Jamie said softly. "We're bidding her tonight. She's leaving and all of us are bummed. She helped us all out. The girl was so excited but broke down when she realized she was leaving us all."

"Holy shit." Syaoran said darkly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm flying home tonight."

"You ain't due home till tomorrow," Jamie said.

"Do I fucking care? I'm coming home TONIGHT!"

Jamie sighed. "Alright dude, we'll keep Sakura from breaking down. By the way, Sakura says don't get hooked." And Jamie hung up. Syaoran scowled as he looked over to Sheri. She was starting to wake up. Syaoran stood up and slowly shook her awake.

"Hey Sher," He said. Sheri opened an eye. "Yeah hon," She said huskily.

"We gotta go back to Japan."

Sheri sat up, not being modest and allowing her breast to pop out. Syaoran didn't even bother.

"Why?"

"A friend is leaving and I gotta bid them."

Sheri nodded, understanding. She wrapped the sheets around her and went to go quickly pack.

'Sakura,' Syaoran thought as he went to pack his bags.

* * *

Sakura sat in Ryu's pent with the entire crew. She grinned at all of them. "Wow, I'm going tonight," She giggled.

"They called and said they have a spot open and then?" Tomoyo said as she sat beside her cousin.

"And then I asked when I should come and they said a.s.a.p and I asked tonight? And they said sure."

The girls squealed and the boys were solemn. She helped them lay each their girls and now that she was leaving, winning bets would be more complicated.

"Don't go!" Takashi whined. "You helped me lay Rii!"

Sakura twitched. "I still doubt Rii is a girl."

Everybody burst into laughter as Sakura stood up. "Alright, gotta go home, pack and then go tonight!" She squealed as she hugged everybody before zooming out of Ryu's pent. Ryu ran his fingers through his hair. "How'd 'Ran take it?" he asked his brother.

"Sounded fucked," Jamie murmured.

* * *

Sakura hugged everybody in the airport. "See you all this December," she said. December, she would come up from Med school to visit them all. They all hugged her again and she turned around, walking towards her gate. Jamie called Syaoran and Syaoran said he was ALMOST there… almost wasn't close enough because the second Sakura entered her flight; everybody saw a private jet land… 

"Too late," The boys said at the same time.

* * *

-- _Winter Vacation (Four Months Later) --_

"Yo Syaoran," Takashi said as they all sat in Syaoran's apartment early that December morning. It was just Syaoran, Takashi, Mika, Jamie, Ryu and Eriol.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't been with Lisa, Cindy, Sheri or Tamika in the longest time…"

Syaoran looked at his friends. In the past four months, he broke up with all his girls, but he didn't tell anybody. He realized that as soon as Sakura left the country… he realized that he was hooked…

"I broke up with them all," he announced. He hadn't told anybody and today was the first day in four months the guys found out…

"WHAT?" They all screamed.

"Why?" Eriol asked. Syaoran was the biggest player out of all of them and he breaking up with his girls was a big shocker.

Ryu, however, was the only one who knew. "He's hooked. Well he's been hooked for quite some time but he hasn't figured it out till after Sakura left."

Syaoran looked at Ryu, wondering how he knew. Ryu smiled. "I just do," he said.

"YOU'RE HOOKED WITH SAKS?" They all boomed and Syaoran slapped them all.

"Shut the fuck up!" He scowled. The boys all stared at him in disbelief. "We can't believe you," Takashi said.

"Then don't." Syaoran murmured as he got up and left the apartment. Everybody stared at him…

"Being hooked is dangerous," Jamie commented and got slapped by Ryu and Eriol.

* * *

_Yeah Lisa likes my ride and all_

Syaoran, for the past five months, wrote an entire song… after he found out he was hooked. He had his MP3 player on and with that song playing. He paid a few singers to sing that song for him and they found the song so good, they put it out in the market.

_  
Then there's  
Sheri who I'd fly across_

The song depicted his feelings for Sakura and exactly how she stopped a player from playing…

_  
Just to  
Get away from Cindy-Ross_

The song had everything from Lisa all the way to Tamika… about the time he jumped to Jamaica…

'The last time I saw Sakura,'

_  
We would meet up in Jamaica  
Underneath the stars_

Syaoran closed his eyes as he continued to walk, with his head faced down. He had not contact with Sakura since the day he left for Jamaica. He felt so amazingly horrid for doing what he did… when the girl that he knew that would please him forever, was under his nose, helping him play and please everybody else.

_  
Tamika likes 'em quiet and soft  
So I'd  
Tell her 'bout the puppy I lost_

Syaoran clutched his fist. He felt so stupid… he was hooked before he even knew it, but it took him a while to realize that he WAS hooked…

'Am I stupid?'

_  
Yeah she would  
Try to help me get over the dog_

Syaoran sighed…

'You don't realize what you have, till you lose it.' He chanted an old verse in his head.

_  
We were freakin' every weekend  
Till the break of dawn  
But baby_

"Damn," Syaoran murmured as he sat his ass down on a park bench.

"Sakura…" he said into the sky as his head flung backwards and rested on the backrest of the bench.

Soon or later  
I knew I would change my tune  
I've spent so long acting wrong  
I didn't know how to be true  
But sooner or later  
I would find somebody who  
Could show me then what I know now  
I should have known it would have been you  
Sooner or later

"Yeah?" Came a familiar voice. Syaoran's eyes snapped open as he saw Sakura sitting beside him on the bench.

"What the fuck…"

_It would have been you  
__It would have been you  
__Oh ohhhhh ohh ohh oh oh oh_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You said my name, and I respond… its common sense, 'Ran."

Syaoran blinked seventeen times before taking in that Sakura was right there beside him…

"Aren't you in Canada?" was his Smart Alec response.

I remember we would drive around  
Me and all the boys in town

"If I was in Canada, how am I here beside you?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I could be dreaming again?"

_  
There was no talk of straying or swaying from the playing  
There was no talk of settling down_

Sakura grinned. "You dream of me?"

"Oh hell yeah,"

_  
Now they keep calling on me  
Saying brother where you gone_

"How'd you get here?" he asked as he touched the strands of her hair.

"By plane. I came early this morning and I was jogging down to come to your apartment. Nobody knows I'm back though, I wanted to surprise you all."

_  
So I just  
Say I'm with my baby now_

"You damn well surprised me, Saks." He said softly. Sakura tugged on his earphone. "What you listening to?" She asked.

"Something I wrote."

_  
That I'm leaving all the scheming  
They should try it out yeah_

Sakura raised a brow. "You wrote?" She asked as she put the earphone in, in time to hear the chorus.

_  
Soon or later  
I knew I would change my tune  
I've spent so long acting wrong  
I didn't know how to be true  
But sooner or later  
I would find somebody who  
Could show me then what I know now  
I should have known it would have been you  
Sooner or later_

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah I did…"

Sakura laughed as she heard the chorus. "Why, you hooked, 'Ran?" She grinned. "No more Lisa, Sheri, Cindy or Tamika?"

Syaoran stared into her mesmerizing emerald pools. "As a matter of fact…" he said. "I did."

Sakura stared at him, awestruck.

Soon or later  
I knew I would change my tune  
I've spent so long acting wrong  
I didn't know how to be true

"You're shitting me," She said in disbelief. "You can't get hooked." She whined, but her insides were screaming in pain… even with her playful façade… she LOVED this man…

"I did though," he said, "and it feels so weird."

Sakura blinked a few times. "Who is she? Tami? Sheri?"

_  
But sooner or later  
I would find somebody who  
Could show me then what I know now  
I should have known it would have been you  
Sooner or later_

"No," Syaoran said, his voice intoxicating…

"It's you…"

Soon or later  
I knew I would change my tune  
I've spent so long acting wrong  
I didn't know how to be true  
But sooner or later

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "You're shitting me," She said after a few seconds of silence. "This has to be another bet. You boys are after your aids!"

Syaoran growled as he grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "Does it seem like this is a bet?"

Sakura stared into his eyes. "I don't know…" she said softly, "I've been your aid for so long… I doubt you know what's true."

_I would find somebody who  
Could show me then what I know now  
I should have known it would have been you  
Sooner or later_

Syaoran glared at her before letting go of her shoulders. "For the past fucking four months, I didn't tell squat to anybody that I broke up with the four girls…"

"YOU BROKE UP WITH THEM?"

Syaoran nodded… "Yeah, told you Saks, I'm hooked."

Sakura gulped… "But how?"

Soon or later  
I knew I would change my tune  
I've spent so long acting wrong  
I didn't know how to be true

"We've known each other for god knows HOW long and I always saw you as my aid. I didn't know that I'd end up depending on you and after you left to Montreal, I found out that I DID depend on you… that I needed you…not only to help me with my bets… but I needed you to have **fun**."

Sakura kept staring at him…

_  
But sooner or later  
I would find somebody who  
Could show me then what I know now  
I should have known it would have been you  
Sooner or later_

"Every time somebody… a guy tried hitting on you, I always beat the fuck out of them," Syaoran said, softly, "isn't that staying true? I only figured out that I can't stand you around any other guy except me or the other players…"

Sakura glared at him. "And you think I can stand HELPING you fuck four girls?"

Syaoran stared at her… "What?"

"Are you blind? I fell in love with you so many years ago and you think your feelings are the only important ones?" Sakura said, her fists clenching.

Soon or later  
I knew I would change my tune  
I've spent so long acting wrong  
I didn't know how to be true

"You're… in love with me?"

"Everybody saw it… except you," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Syaoran moved in closer to Sakura and put his hand on her hand. "Well… I'm in love with you too…"

Sakura stared into his eyes. "Prove it," She murmured… she's seen this a hundred times. Every time a girl said 'prove it' to Syaoran… he kissed them…

'If he kisses me… I know he's lying,' she thought…

But he didn't…

_  
But sooner or later  
I would find somebody who  
Could show me then what I know now  
I should have known it would have been you  
Sooner or later_

The song finished on the MP3 player and she kept on staring at Syaoran. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Sakura kept on staring as he pulled out a small card. Sakura raised a brow as Syaoran gave the card to her…

"Have fun," he winked as he got up and left. Sakura frowned as she turned over the card and gasped at what she saw…

'Oh my god… a $5000 gift certificate at Animal World…' Sakura's all time favourite stuffed animal store… these gift certificates cost… $5000! Sakura jumped off the bench and ran to where Syaoran was off to. She saw him waiting at a traffic light and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"How much did you honestly spend for this?" She murmured.

"More then the card says," he whispered softly, "I bought it a few days after you left… I didn't know if I'd ever see you again…"

"You've spent more on the other four," Sakura murmured…

"Most I've spent was $500 on Tamika…"

Sakura let go of him as he turned around. He stared at Sakura's eyes and spoke, "Tell me," She murmured, "look me straight in my eyes…"

Syaoran, unblinking, stared at Sakura's eyes…

"I love you, Saks…"

Sakura blinked back tears, because she _knew_ he was telling the truth. She wrapped her arms around his torso again.

"I love you too 'Ran," She murmured, "but if I find out you're playing me, I will leave and NEVER come back!"

Syaoran chuckled softly. "You don't have to worry…"

And he was right…

Sakura never had to worry about leaving…

Syaoran Li, biggest player Japan and Hong Kong had seen… had been hooked…

Had settled down…

Had fallen in love…

**

* * *

OMG… this was one helluva long one-shot… it was kinda weird but… o.0 oh well!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
